Tournament Madness Version 2
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: FinishedThe tournament is up again, but this time it is not 1 on 1 but 3 on 3, but with the same upsets, and surprises as the first tournament. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
I hope you like this story sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
Tournament Madness Version 2.0  
  
Intro  
  
"Welcome to the grand tournament of champions, we are here to welcome the best fighers of all time to compete in a tournament for the right to make a wish to the grand dragon. The tournament will be different then normal, it will not be one on one but three on three and the each of the winners will get one wish from the Namekian Dragon," Sonicwind announced, "Now, people are you ready for the first round of this tournament, let us first tell you the match ups."  
  
Team Goku- Goku,Gohan(Buu saga), Goten (GT) Vs Team Majin- Buu, Ubuu, Dabura  
  
Team Chibi- Chibi Goten, Trunks, and Gohan Vs Team Saiyaman- Saiyaman, Saiyawoman, and Pan  
  
Team Namek- Nail, Piccolo, Kamicolo Vs Team Earth- Krillin, Tien, Yamcha  
  
Team Ginyu- Ginyu, Jeice, Burter Vs Team Underdog- Yajirobe, Korin, Chiaotzu  
  
Team Android- 16,17,18 Vs Team Otherworld- Pikkon, Urabu(SP?), Torbee  
  
Team Saiyan- Brolly, Nappa, Radditz Vs Team Evil- Cell, Kid Buu, Baby  
  
Team Garlic- Garlic, Spice, Vinegar vs Team DB- DB-Goku, Tien, Piccolo  
  
Team Freeza- Freeza, Cold, Cooler Vs Team Vegeta- Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, GT Trunks  
  
So what do you think of the match ups any opinions on who should win are welcome, I have a idea of who will win, but I would love to here your thoughts on who should advance and win. 


	2. Tournament Madness Verson 2 Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
I hope you like this story sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
Tournament Madness Version 2.0  
  
Thanks for the correction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome Champions, all the grand tournament of earth. This will be the greatest tournament ever. Each match will be between two teams of 6, they can go 1 on 1, where they fight for points, one on one till one warrior is left or just normal 3 on 3. The only rules are if you get knocked out of the ring, or are knocked out, you are out. Also you can not kill, or your team will be disqualified. Now, Welcome are first two teams to the area. First Team Goku, and Team Majin," Sonicwind said  
  
The two teams went into the arena, and Goku, and Ubuu talked to each other in the middle of the ring then Goku told Sonicwind what the choice was and walked back to his team.  
  
"Well, it seems that this match will be one on one fights for points, best two out of three wins, and the match ups will be in this order, Goten vs Dabura, Gohan vs Buu, and Goku vs Ubuu. Let's get this party started," Sonicwind said.  
  
Goten and Dabura entered into the ring looking at each other with very serious looks on there faces. Both then got into fighting poses and powered up to max. Dabura then charged at Goten and kick him in the stomach. He followed this up with a combo of punches to Goten's face. Goten back away from Dabura and got back into fight pose, and countered Dabura kick him in the side, and then throwing a uppercut to his chin knocking Dabura to the ground. Dabura then got up and threw a energy blast at Goten. The blast missed Goten, and Goten charged at Dabura knocking him to the ground again. Goten then fired a Kamehameha at Dabura, hoping to end the fight, but Dabura got up and got ready to fight. He charge Goten and hammered him over and over again with different attacks. Dabura finished this off with a large energy attack that knocked Goten out of the ring.  
  
"The winner of this match is Dabura, so team Majin is up 1 to 0. Now we have are next match up Gohan vs Buu," Sonicwind said.  
  
Gohan, and Buu entered into the ring and stared each other down. Gohan knew he was better and powered up to mystic, and got ready. Buu just stood there not knowing what to do. Gohan charged Buu, and knock him out of the ring with a single kick.  
  
"Winner, Gohan, now we have an one to one tie, so we will finish this with Goku vs Ubbu," Sonicwind said.  
  
The two enter the ring smiling at eachother. Goku looked at Ubuu, and said, "Hey, good luck, I hope you put up a good fight and all."  
  
Ubuu looked back and said, "yeah, same to you, Goku."  
  
Ubuu charge at Goku, throwing every attack he knew of. These attack pushed Goku back, but they where not having much success against the great warrior. Ubuu pushed his power to its max and fired an Kamehameha, that Goku block effortlessly. Goku then looked at this student and smiled at him, and charge at him. He hit Ubuu out of the ring with a punch to the stomach.  
  
"Good try, you are getting better Ubuu," Goku said.  
  
"Um, thanks but I hope to do better," Ubuu said.  
  
"That makes Goku, and Team Goku the winner of this match up," Sonicwind said, "Next we will have Team Chibi vs Team Saiyiaman."  
  
The two groups walked into the ring, Chibi Gohan laughed at Saiyaman when he was him, and said, "Wow, that looks so stupid, I will never be found dead in that."  
  
Saiyaman shook his head and said, "Well, we will see if that is true or not."  
  
Trunks and Saiyaman talked to each other in the middle of the ring, and then told Sonicwind of there choice.  
  
"Well, this fight will be to the last man standing. First we will have Pan vs Trunks."  
  
The two entered into the ring and looked at each other, and got into fighting poses. Pan attacked Trunks full on throwing punch after punch, some of them getting throw Trunks defense, and knocking him back. Pan kept pushing Trunks back, attacking as Trunks only would defend against her attacks.  
  
Pan stop and looked at Trunks and said, "Why don't you fight back, this is no fun."  
  
Trunks smiled and said, "Well, my mom told me not to hit little girls, and well you're a little girl and all."  
  
Pan face grew in anger and she yelled, "Trunks Briefs, you better fight me if you know what is good for you."  
  
Trunks gulped and said, "Um, sure, but I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You can't hurt me, Trunks, I am a better fighter then you," Pan said.  
  
Trunks power up to super saiyan and attacked Pan, knocking her to the ground. Pan got up mad and attack Trunks, but Trunks moved to the side and tripped Pan out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Trunks, know we have Trunks vs Saiyaman,"  
  
"Hey, Gohan, I always wanted to tell, you that you look really stupid," Trunks said.  
  
"You mean his name is Gohan to, what are the odd three saiyans named Gohan all at the same tournament," Someone in the background said.  
  
'Well, Trunks, don't think I am going to go easy on you just because you're my brother's best friend," Gohan said.  
  
Trunks attack Saiyaman head on, and throw all his energy into the attack. The two went at each other exchanging punch for punch. Trunks then knocked Gohan to the ground and then smiled thinking he won, and then looked down to See Saiyaman standing full charged. Saiyaman then charge and knocked Trunks out of the sky and into the outer wall.  
  
"Winner Saiyaman, now we will have Chibi Gohan vs Saiyaman," Sonicwind said.  
  
"Hey Gohan, it kind of odd fighting, you," Saiyaman said.  
  
"Yeah, but I am still going to win," Gohan said.  
  
They both charged up to Super saiyan two and charged at each other. They throw punches after punches and kick after kicks at each other, all the attacks where shaking the building, and maybe even the earth itself, neither got a edge, and the both backed up and prepared for a Kamehameha wave. Chibi then charge up a bit more and they both fired. Chibi Gohan knocked Saiyaman right out of the ring. Saiyaman sat there looking at Chibi Gohan and said, "I can't believe it, Vegeta was right, I was stronger as a kid."  
  
"Winner Chibi Gohan, and Saiyawoman give up, to make Team Chibi the winners of this match." 


	3. Tournament Madness Verson 2 Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
I hope you like this story sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
Tournament Madness Version 2.0  
  
Thanks for the correction  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Now welcome team human, and team namek,," Sonicwind said.  
  
Both teams entered into the ring, Piccolo(Kamicolo) and Tien walked to the center of the ring and talked and Piccolo walked over to sonicwind and talked to him.  
  
"Well it seems we will have another best of three here, the match up will be first, Piccolo vs Krillin, Second Kamicolo vs Tien, and finally Yamcha vs Nail, lets get this fight underway," sonicwind said.  
  
Krillin and Piccolo entered into the ring and stared each other down. Piccolo smiled and said, "You know that you have no chance to beat me right?"  
  
Krillin smiled back at Piccolo and said, "Well, normally you would be right, but you see, our team was informed well inadvance about this tournament, and where able to train using secret ways, that we where told about from the host of this tournament."  
  
"Hey, that's cheating, you can't do that," Piccolo said.  
  
"Well, we did, and know you will be the first to see our new power," Krillin said smirking.  
  
"Fine, but you still won't beat me," Piccolo said.  
  
Piccolo charged at Krillin throwing his hardest punch, but he just came up air. He turned around to see Krillin standing behind him. Piccolo turned and attack again with another punch, missing badly. This went on for a little bit, and then Krillin finally attacked knocking Piccolo out with a single punch.  
  
"Well, that makes Krillin our winner, next we have Piccolo (Kamicolo) vs Tien," sonicwind said.  
  
"Well, I am a lot stronger then that other Piccolo, so you won't have as easy time against me as your friend did against him," Piccolo said.  
  
"Sure, I know, but I was looking forward to this match," Tien said smiling.  
  
Tien charge at Piccolo and kicked him in the stomach. Piccolo backed off and counters attack Tien, throwing a punch at Tiens face. The two then began to throw punches left and right, some hitting and other missing. The two were in a tightly locked fight, in which neither could get an advantage on the other. Piccolo then got in a strong punch that knocked Tien in to the air, and fired off his hell zone grenade attack at Tien, hitting him dead on. Then after the smoke cleared, Tien was just smiling at Piccolo.  
  
"I see you not that great after all, maybe Goku will be more of a challenge," Tien said forming the tri-beam.  
  
"No you don't, Destruction Wave," Piccolo said as he fired a large blast at Tien. Tien was not worried and fired his tri-beam that just absorbed Piccolo's shot and hit Piccolo knocking him out.  
  
Our winner is Tien, and the winner of the match is Team Human," Sonicwind said, "Next we have team Underdog versus Team Ginyu."  
  
The two teams walked in, when Team Ginyu saw there opponents they just laughed. Korin, and Ginyu meet in the middle of the ring, and then Korin walked over to Sonicwind and told him something.  
  
"Well, this is a elimination match between these team, but Team underdog will fight 1 on three, Yajirobe vs the whole Ginyu force, man this is crazy," Sonicwind said.  
  
The fighters got into the ring, and Ginyu hear some one say, "Man you stink, you are a horrible leader, I mean I always hated you," Ginyu turned to see who it was and could not tell. He heard it again and turn and asked, "Which one of you is it."  
  
"Not me boss," Jeice said.  
  
"Me either, your hearing things," Burter said.  
  
Ginyu heard it again and again, and he got madder and madder, till he turned and knock both of his teammates out. He turned to his opponent who still standing looking at him and said, "Now that done, I will beat you easily."  
  
Ginyu went to move put he could not, he tried and tried but nothing would happen. He saw Yajirobe walk closer and got worried. He then saw Yajirobe prepare a punch and tried to block it, but he could not and Yajirobe knocked Ginyu out of the ring.  
  
Yajirobe walked over to the other two and smiled, and said, "Nice job, it help to have people with you types of powers on my team."  
  
"You mean, they caused all that stuff to happen to me," Ginyu said.  
  
"Yep, they sure did," Yajirobe said.  
  
"The winner oddly is Team underdog, what a shock," Sonicwind said.  
  
Sorry it's a short chapter, I promise as I get farther into the tournament the chapters will get longer. 


	4. Tournament Madness Verson 2 Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
I hope you like this story sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I missed spelled Olibu that is the third person on Team otherworld.  
  
Tournament Madness Version 2.0  
  
Knight's shadow- thanks for the review, and your opinion.  
  
Chapter 3- the rest of the first round.  
  
"Now, let us welcome Team Android, and Team otherworld," Sonicwind said.  
  
The two teams entered into the area, and 17, and Pikkon meet in the middle of the ring and talked, and Pikkon walked over to Sonicwind and talked to him.  
  
Well, this is a first for this tournament; it is a true 3 on 3, everyone against everyone from the other team all at once.  
  
The two teams got ready to fight. Then they charged at each other, 16 was taking on Olibu, 17 taking on Pikkon, and 18 taking on Torbee. The group would move in an out of each others fights throwing energy blast at other opponents trying to catch them off guard. The first one to be knock out was 18, by a stray energy blast done by oddly enough 17. Olibu was the next out knocked out by a punch from 16. 16 followed suit being knocked out of the ring by a Thunder flash surprise attack from Pikkon. This left Torbee and Pikkon to do battle with 17. The two other world warriors charged Pikkon and throw a fray of punches at the foe. 17 tried everything he knew off to block and dodge the attacks, but it proved useless, and he was soon knocked out of the ring.  
  
"Winner, Team otherworld, next welcome team saiyan and team evil."  
  
The teams enter the ring and Brolly, and Cell pick the type of battle.  
  
"All right, we will have a one on one elimination match starting with Cell vs Brolly," Sonicwind said.  
  
The two great warriors enter the ring and got ready to fight. Cell charge Brolly and knock him off his feet with a sweep kick. Cell followed this up with a punch to Brolly's face that knocked Brolly into the floor. Brolly got up and powered up to Supersaiyan, and charge Cell throwing a punch that almost knocked Cell out of the ring. Cell rebounded and countered throwing a Kamehameha that missed. See the side Brolly dodged to, Cell charged kick Brolly in the side knocking back to the floor. Cell fired a second Kamehameha that knocked Brolly out of the ring.  
  
"Cell wins, next we have Nappa versus Cell," Sonicwind said.  
  
"You will see the result of my training," Nappa said, his aura changing to gold.  
  
Nappa then charged at Cell knocking him back, he then punched him a handful of time and kick him on his ass. Cell got mad and prepared a Kamhemeha at Nappa, but Nappa got off his Dx bomber before he could get of the move, and Nappa won.  
  
Baby entered the ring quicky, and attack, but he was knocked out so fast, no one saw him enter the ring until he was knocked out.  
  
"Wow, Cell, and Baby are out, next we have Kid Buu," Sonicwind said.  
  
"Umm Kid Buu, you like candy right, here catch this," nappa said dropping a piece of candy outside the area.  
  
Buu went and grab it, and therefore stepped out of the ring and lost.  
  
"Ok, that makes the winner Team saiyan. Now we have Team Garlic versus Team DB,"  
  
The two teams enter, but something seems off about team DB, like they are not realy the right Team DB.  
  
"Hey, your team DB right," Sonicwind said.  
  
"Yeah, but you see the human team told us about the tournament, and we where able to get ready for it for along time, that way we are so much stronger," Goku said.  
  
Piccolo and Garlic talked about the type of fight and Garlic told sonicwind about their pick.  
  
"Ok, this is another 3 on 3 match, lets get it on," Sonicwind said.  
  
The teams enter the ring, Team DB all powered up, Goku turned into a super saiyan, Piccolo grew to be 20 feet tall, and Tien used Kaio Ken. They attacked crushed Garlic's Team before they knew what had hit them, thus ending the match.  
  
"Winner Team DB, Now we have Team Vegeta vs Team Freeza," sonicwind said.  
  
Vegeta and Cold talked in the ring about what the match would be, at the end Cold walked off laughing.  
  
"Well this will be Vegeta against Team Freeza," sonicwind said.  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the ring, and Team Freeza attacked. Everytime they throw a punch they came up air, sometimes it looked like they were punch though Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there smiling at his foes. Then Cooler flew out of the ring, followed by Cold, and then followed by Freeza, with Vegeta just standing in the same place.  
  
"Man, dad you got so fast, I could hardly keep up with your movements," Mirai said.  
  
"Thanks, I really wanted that win," Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Winner, Team Vegeta,, that ends our first round next we will have the quarters of this tournament."  
  
Quarter's match ups  
  
Team Goku Vs. Team Chibi  
  
Team Human Vs Team Underdog  
  
Team Otherwold, vs Team Saiyan  
  
Team DB vs Team Vegeta 


	5. Tournament Madness Verson 2 Chapter 4 Qu...

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did Tien would be a major character in the show.  
  
I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
  
Chapter 4- Quarters  
  
"Now welcome to the quarterfinals, first we will have Team Goku vs Team Chibi," Sonicwind said.  
  
The team walked into the room smiling at each other, they walked over and talked to eachother, then Goku walked up to sonicwind and told him of the plans.  
  
"Ok this is another 3 on 3 match, let get it on," sonicwind said.  
  
The fighters got into the ring and powered up to all types of Supersaiyan, and charge at each other. The two Gohan went at it throwing everything they had at each other, as did the two Gotens. Trunks was taking on Goku, try to keep from being knocked out by Goku. The fight between the two Gotens was over quicky, when the younger Goten knocked out the older one. Goten then moved over and help with the battle with Goku. Trunks and Goten fused at that moment and became Gotenks, and battle Goku. This fight turned into a close fight with lost of energy blast, and physical attacks. Gotenks then got the advantage and knocked Goku out of the ring. Then all three of the warriors surround Gohan who was in a hard battle with the younger version of himself. Gohan then powered up to mystic and knocked the younger Gohan out of the ring. This left Gohan and Gotenks to do battle, Gotenks charge and throw a punch at Gohan, but this was blocked. Then Gohan countered and knocked Gotenks back, and then kick him out of the ring with a kick to the stomach.  
  
"The winner of this match is Team Goku," Sonicwind said, "Next we will have Team Human vs team underdog."  
  
The teams enter the ring and Tien and Yajirobe talk to each other. Tien then walks over to Sonicwind and tells him of the match.  
  
"OK, another 3 on 3 match up, this should be good," sonicwind said  
  
The warrior entered the ring and got into fighting poses. Team Humans team tried to move to attack, but they could not. Yajirobe and Korin the walked over and knock both Krillin and Yamcha out of the ring. Then they move to knock Tien out as well, but when they when to hit him, they came up air.  
  
"Wow did you do that," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Simple, I learned some of the same stuff as Chiatozu," Tien said. Tien attack both Yajirobe, and Korin, knocking them both out of the ring. Then he charge Chiatozu and knocked him out ending the match.  
  
"Winners, Team Human, that make us half way done with the Quarters, who will win the next two matches. First we have Team Otherworld, versus Team Saiyan," Sonicwind said.  
  
The two teams enter and pick there means of battle one on one match up for points. Torbee and Radditz entered into the ring first. Radditz powered up to super saiyan and attacked Torbee with a fray of punches, and kicks. Some of the attacks hit, and some of them hit. The attacks knock Torbee back into the corner of the ring. Torbee then charged out of need, trying his best to counter Radditz, his plan worked and he was able to force the fight back to the center of the ring. Then he dodged a large energy attack and knocked Radditz out of the Ring.  
  
"Winner, Torbee, that means Team otherworld 1, Team saiyan 0," sonicwind said.  
  
Brolly and Pikkon enter the ring next, Brolly charge up to Super Saiyan and then powered up again. He charge Pikkon and throw his attack at him. They all missed though, he was just plan to slow to be able to hit him at all. Pikkon just keep dodging Brolly, and wore Brolly down. Then he found his spot and attacke throwing a large energy attack that hit Brolly off guard and knocked him out of the ring.  
  
"Winner, Team Otherworld," sonicwind said, "Next we have Team DB vs Team Vegeta."  
  
The two teams enter the ring and looked at each other. Then Goku and Vegeta meet and Vegeta told Sonicwind the plan of attack.  
  
"This will be one on one for points just like the last match up." Sonicwind said.  
  
Piccolo and Mirai Trunks enter the ring. Both powered up to there max and attacked the other. The two duel high in the air, moving around each others attacks, moving in and out of the area above the ring. The two, throw counter after counter, till Mirai finally got the advantage, and knock Piccolo in to the ground.  
  
"Winner, Mirai, Team Vegeta 1, Team DB 0," Sonicwind said.  
  
Tien and GT Trunks then enter the ring. Tien charge at Trunks and throw a punch at knocked Trunks on his ass. Trunks got up and attacked Tien, and tried to win the match quicky, but his attaks just kept missing. He got really mad at this and powered up to Super Saiyan, and attacked again. This time he hit Tien and knocked him back. Tien countered and used his Kaio-Ken attack on Trunks. The two when at it, Tien charging, Trunks countering and then the other way. This went on for a bit then Tien used a solar flare and flew up into the sky and throws a Tri-beam that knocked Trunks out.  
  
"Winner, Tien, the match is tied, this will be decide between Goku, and Vegeta," sonicwind said.  
  
The two future rivals got into the ring, and powered up to max, and attacked. With both being supersaiyan, the fight was hard and heavy, every attack was felt by everyone in the area. It was truly a fight of heavy weights. Goku then prepared a Kamehameha to end the fight, and Vegeta prepared an Galic Gun to counter. The two attacks hit each other, and lucky for Vegeta he won the match up of the two energy blast and knocking out Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I finally beat Goku," Vegeta said.  
  
"The winner is Team Vegeta, that will lead us to the Semis," Sonicwind said.  
  
Semis  
  
Goku vs Human  
  
Otherworld vs Vegeta 


	6. Tournament Madness Version 2 Chapter 5 S...

I don't' own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
Chapter 5 The super semis, and Finals.  
  
"Welcome to the semifinals, we now have the 4 best teams left, first let us welcome Team Human, and Team Goku," Sonicwind said.  
  
The two team enter the ring, there captians Goku, and Tien greeted each other and planned out the fight. Tien then walked over to sonicwind and told him of plan for the fight.  
  
"Ok, this is going to be another 1-1 best of three match, the match ups will be Krillin vs Gohan, Yamcha vs Goten, and Tien vs Goku. Let get this on.  
  
Krillin and Gohan enter the ring and stared each other down, as they got into fighting poses. Krillin took of and charged at Gohan knocking him to the ground with a punch to Gohan's face. Gohan rebounded and maxed out. Gohan then countered attack with a small energy attack that Krillin easily dodged. Gohan was counting on this and moved in front of Krillin and knocked him into the ground. Krillin got up and dust himself off, and fired off a mystic energy blast( shot he uses against the saibiamen). Gohan Dodges it at first not see it break up above him. Then all of the blast hit him dead on knocking him to the ground. Krillin fires a two handed Kamehameha to finish the fight (this the attack he uses against Piccolo in the 23rd WMAT) The attack knocks Gohan to the edge of ring, but Gohan rebounds and attack Krillin throwing a Kamehameha that knocks Krillin out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Gohan, that mean Team Goku 1, Team Human 0, now we have Goten vs Yamcha," sonicwind said.  
  
The two enter into the ring. Goten powered up to super saiyan, and attacked Yamcha. Yamcha dodged all of Goten's attacks and knock Goten to the ground with a counter attack of his own. Goten got up mad and fired blast after blast aimed at the old bandit. Yamcha dodged them with ease and throw a sprit ball that knocked Goten out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Goten, next we will have to decide this, Tien vs Goku," sonicwind said.  
  
The two fighters got into the ring and smiled at eachother.  
  
"Just like old times huh, Tien," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, but I will make this like that time we battled in the 22nd WMAT," Tien said.  
  
"No, this going to have the same result as the time we battled next," Goku said powering up to super saiyan 2.  
  
Tien used his kiao-ken attack and charged Goku throwing everything he had at him. GOku just dodged and then countered knocking Tien to the ground.  
  
"See, you can't beat me, Tien." Goku said, "Your good old friend but not that good."  
  
"I guess I better take this to the next level if I am going to handle you," Tien said smiling.  
  
"What, you have another level, impossible, only saiyan can go super," Goku said.  
  
Tien powered up to what Goku figured was his max, the he kept powering up, so his aura changed from white to silver, and Tien stood there looking a Goku looking at him in awe of this new power. Tien laughed and said, "Well, it looks like you were wrong, Goku old pal."  
  
Tien attack Goku with his new power and knock him to hiss ass. Tien the attacked Goku again when he got up, but Goku blocked his attack and whent super saiyan 3. Goku attack Tien knocking him to the ground. Tien the pulled of a super kiao-ken times three and attacked Goku knocking him back, Goku then fired his kamehameha, but this was canceled by Tien,(Like how Tien canceled out Yamcha's kamehameha at the 22nd WMAT). Tien then attacked Goku and flew up firing a Tri-beam. Goku tried to counter with his Kamehameha, but it was no good and Tien won the match.  
  
"Winner Team human, next we have Team otherworld vs Team Vegeta," Sonicwind said.  
  
The two teams enter the ring and Vegeta, and Pikkon talked to each other picking to fight 3 on 3. They entered the ring and got ready to fight. Vegeta knocked out Olibu in the first second of the match, but Torbee also knocked out GT Trunks at the begging of the match. The remain four when out it fighting with everything they had, a little both Torbee and Mirai took each other out with energy blast leaving Pikkon and Vegeta to battle it out for the win. The two went at it, nether being ale to get a advantage, then Vegeta saw his chance and went in for a finisher on Pikkon, but Pikkon move just in time and tripped Vegeta knocking him out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Team Otherworld, that mean for a final we have Team Human vs. Team Otherworld. This fight must be three on three," sonicwind said  
  
The two teams enter the ring, and prepared for battle. Krillin pulled a solar flare, and both Tien and Yamcha knocked out two of the three otherworld warriors. Then Pikkon got his vision back being the only remain fighter, he fired the largest energy blast he could which knocked Krillin back into Yamcha. Both fighters flew out of the ring. This left only Tien and Pikkon to decide the finals. Pikkon charged Tien, but came up empty, Tien then appear behind him with 4 arms( move he used against Goku in 22nd WMAT), each throwing energy blasts at him. Then Tien used multiform with all of the Tien having four arms. The Tiens all fired two Tri-beams that hit Pikkon at the same time knocking him out.  
  
"The winner of the tournament is Team Human and the MVP is Tien, congratulations to Team human," sonicwind said.  
  
"Well, thanks, I could not have done this with out the support of my teammates, thanks everyone," Tien said. 


	7. Preview of TM 3

I am adding this chapter to just say that I am writting a Tournament Madness Version 3 and this time it will have 64 characters, I have most of the characters, but if you can think of one you want to see just put in a review. Here is who is in it now

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Yajirobe, Piccolo, Kami, Nail, Roshi, Craine hermit, Blue,Silver, Tao, Nappa, Radditz,King Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Toma, King Vegeta, Brolly, Turles, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Zarbon, Jiece, Dodoria, Burter, Recoome, Freeza, King Cold, Cooler, Zangya, Sauza, Angila, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Cell, Buu, Kid Buu, Super Buu, Mirai Trunks, Dadura, Pan, Spice, Garlic Jr, Lord Slug, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, GT Goten, GT Trunks, Kid Goku, Kid Krillin, Paragus, Pikon, Olibu, Torbie, Supreme Kai, King Kai.

I will start on this story next week, so if you have any ideas just review, and the finals will not be Goku vs Vegeta.


End file.
